In typical related art shelf height re-setting structures in a refrigerator, there are a type in which food is placed on each of stages formed along opposite sides of the refrigerator, and a type in which cantilever type of shelves are overhung from holes in a rear wall of the refrigerator.
In the stage type shelf height re-setting structure, the stage supports the shelf on undersides of opposite edges of the shelf and, if it is intended to re-set a height of the shelf it is required to remove the shelf from the refrigerator and put the shelf back on the stage at a different height the user desires.
In the meantime, referring to FIGS. 6 to 8, the cantilever type shelf height re-setting structure is provided with a rail 1 fixed to the rear wall of the refrigerator having a plurality of pass through holes 2 formed at regular intervals in a vertical direction, and the shelf 3 having a rear edge with a hook 4 for hooking at the pass through hole 2 and a supporting bar 5 to be in close contact with a front of the rail 1 for limiting downward movement of the shelf 3.
According to above structure, if it is intended to translate the shelf 3 having the food placed thereon, the cantilever type shelf 3 is required to remove the food from the shelf 3, to separate the hook 4 from the pass through hole 2 in the rail 1, and to hook the hook 4 at the pass through hole 2 at a desired height, again.
That is, while the stage type enables to arrange the shelves at locations of the stages, though the cantilever type enables to secure the shelf 3 at each of the pass through holes, providing a more flexible selection than the stage type, the cantilever type requires a substantial amount of efforts in removal and securing the stage, again. This can be difficult job to do for homemakers.
Moreover, since both types require removal of food from the shelf for re-setting height of the shelf a height re-setting of the shelf is not possible every time occasion calls, ailing effective utilization of a refrigerator space.